


Birthday Morning Walks

by PixeledAtom



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Lutecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Walking with you was my favourite thing to do as well, brother. Happy birthday."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Morning Walks

**Date: January 5th, 1894**  
 **Speaker:** Robert Lutece  
 **Transcript:** _Rosalind-- my... sister and I just finished up another trial this morning and we... have absolutely nothing to do now while we wait for our next trial run tonight. On times like this, back where I'm from, I'd go out and take a walk so I could resume with a fresh mind. My sister's different. She'd rather lock ourselves in here until we get the results we needed. I bet she doesn't even remember it's our birthday today. I know. We could go out for that walk. I know she'd say she won't need it but there's no harm in asking, and it would be good for her, for the sake of her health._  
  
 **Date: January 5th, 1894**  
 **Speaker:** Robert Lutece  
 **Transcript:** _And I was right. She completely forgot it was her birthday. But I did get to take her out for a walk... after about an hour long discussion about it. And at the Town Center as well, not just around Emporia. So that's a step. She's a bit of recluse and knowing about her life it's not hard to see why. Well, she's not alone in this anymore, maybe now she'd be willing to go out on walks sometimes._  
  
 **Date: January 5th, 1895**  
 **Speaker:** Robert Lutece  
 **Transcript:** _My sister and I haven't gone out for walks recently, in fact the ones we had last year only lasted for about a few months until Comstock kept rushing us in achieving this... obsession of his. But today, my sister was the one to ask for a walk so why would I refuse? Since the girl was brought here, we've been having problems with our device and we've been stuck staring at our board for a couple of days now. We haven't had much sleep either and Lady Comstock coming in last night to yell at her was no help either. How she puts up with the Comstocks up until now is beyond me. Ah, well, happy birthday to us._  
  
 **Date: January 5th, 1900**  
 **Speaker:** Robert Lutece  
 **Transcript:** _These morning walks has become something like a birthday tradition for us. She doesn't speak much of it but I'm sure she plans it before asking me about the walks. I don't know why she doesn't just outright ask about it. It's only me after all. It's not that hard to do it's just... a walk in a park. (Chuckles.) I can just see her turn up her nose in disapproval on that one._  
  
 **Date: January 5th, 1905**  
 **Speaker:** Robert Lutece  
 **Transcript:** _The tears are getting worse and our device is becoming unstable. We both know it's because of the girl and I believe by existing here, I might be causing these anomalies as well. We are not of this world, the girl and I, and my sister and I must do the right thing this time. Today is our birthday. Normally I'd let her do the asking but, this time I asked her to go out for a walk. I'm afraid this might be the last time we'd walk together. The last time I'd hold her parasol for her. The last time I'd have her arm in mine as we walk. It's a shame. Aside from our experiments, having these morning walks was was my favourite thing to do with her._  
  
When the voxophone recording stopped playing, Rosalind hugged it tightly in her arms. She tried so hard not to cry through all those recordings until she couldn't keep it all in anymore. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve then stared at the wall where she first saw her brother and the last time she ever did.  
  
 _"Walking with you was my favourite thing to do as well, brother. Happy birthday."_


End file.
